I'm Glad it Was You
by Marisoll96
Summary: Lucy finds herself unbelievably stressed when Fairytail high announces that they're holding a Sadie Hawkins dance. Everyone seems to find a date, but when it comes to Lucy, she doesn't even know who to ask. Will she end up staying home, or will she ask a pink-haired friend?


Nalu

"Im Glad it was you"

"A Sadie Hawkins huh? Erza mumbled as she, Lucy, Juvia, and Wendy stared at the dance's promotional poster.

"What's a Sadie Hawkins?" Wendy asked

"A Sadie Hawkins is when the girls asks the boys to a formal dance." Erza explained

"Wait, hold on…you mean to tell me that the girls in Fairytail High have to ask the boys out?!" Lucy groans

"Well it sure seems that way" Erza replied

"Finally a chance to express my love for Gray!" Juvia boasted. She immediately began to blush at just the thought of her and Gray dancing together.

The bell rang for the students to go to the first class. The girls said their goodbye's and headed off to their own classrooms.

"I don't know if I can ask a guy out to a dance." Lucy thought to herself. "I've never even been on a real date!"

She walked into class and sat next to her best friend, Levy.

"What's the matter Luce, you seem kinda anxious." Her blue-haired friend asked.

"Have you heard there's going to be a Sadie Hawkins dance happening this Friday?"

"No way! We're having one?" Levy beamed

"Yeah, we are." Lucy said a little disappointed on her friend's reaction.

"That's so cool! It's about time the girls ask these boys out!" Levy grinned.

"Yupp…Sure is…" Lucy mumbled to herself

All throughout the morning, Lucy couldn't get the dance out of her head. She was hoping somene else would mope with her on the lameness of the event, but even her bestfriend was all for it.

The bell rang for lunch, so Lucy walked back to get her things from her locker as usual. She was sorting through her school papers when she heard a quirky voice from behind her.

"Hiyah Luce!"

Lucy spun around to see who it was. It was her pink-haired friend Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu was Lucy's first friend when she transferred to Fairytail High. They've studied and gone on several field trips together since they've met. To this day, the two are practically inseparable

"Oh, hi Natsu." Lucy said as she closed her locker.

"Whoa, is everything okay?" Natsu said with concern.

"Yeah, of course." She lied

Natsu frowned, "You know you can't fool me, I know when something isn't alright."

Lucy slumped her bag over her shoulder, "Well… It's just that everyone seems to be so excited about the Sadie Hawkins dance going on Friday.

"And?"

"And…I…want to go, but I don't know how to ask someone out or even know who to ask out. Everyone knows who they'll ask, and I'm just here clueless on what to do."

Natsu put his arm around Levy and gave her a small hug. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll think of something." He smiled

On the way to meet with their friends, Natsu and Lucy spotted Erza holding roses behind her back.

"Whoa Erza who are those for?" Natsu asked

"They're for Jellal, I'm going to ask him to the dance." Erza smiled

"When did you get time to buy flowers?" Natsu laughed

"Mirajane is in floral design, I asked if she could sneak some out for me." She said proudly

"Well Jellal is by the math building, he usually hangs out there for lunch." Lucy informed.

"Really? Okay then, I'll catch up with you guys later!" Erza yells as she runs through the hallway

Lucy grinned, she's never seen Erza this excited before.

"Erza must really like him." Lucy says softly

"Yeah, well she's had a crush on him since she was little. It makes sense she would ask him out." Natsu replied

The two walked over to were Gray and Juvia were sitting. Juvia announces to them that she had already asked Gray out to the dance earlier in the morning.

"I stole some poster paper from the student council's office." Juvia gushed, "Then I wrote, "Gray Fullbuster will you go to Sadie's with me?" and surprised him right after third period."

"Trust me, it was embarrassing. Everyone started calling me lover-boy when she asked me out." Gray complained

"Are you really going to the dance with her Gray?" Natsu snickered

"Yeah, why not, I mean I've got nothing else planned for Friday."

The boys start talking about the football game that happened last week, while Juvia starts giving Lucy all the details she has planned for her date.

"First we'll go to dinner at a fancy restaurant, and then we can ride in a limo…or even a carriage! I'm thinking of wearing a nice bl—"

"Oh Crap!" Lucy interrupts, "I forgot something in my locker! I'll be right back."

Lucy ran back to her locker and sat beside it. "I'm tired of hearing all this Sadie Hawkins crap." She thought to herself, "I just want to go home already."

Then Lucy popped up with an idea. "You know what? In order to avoid all this drama, I won't go." She concluded. "Saves me time from worrying."

The bell rang for the afternoon classes to start. Lucy had put all her focus on her lectures and not on the dance. When it was time to head home she met up with Levy and Wendy. Although she knew they would talk about Sadie's she put a smile on her face.

They walked through the town aimlessly looking at shops. They had passed by a dress ship when the dance snuck back into the girls minds.

"Are you think of asking anyone Wendy?" Levy asked

"Mhmm! I'm thinking of asking Romeo to the dance as friends. I never really had the chance to talk to him so this is a grat way to finally get to know each other."

Lucy and Levy smiled at Wendy's excitement. Her enthusiasm is rather contagious.

"And you Levy?" Lucy smirks

"Probably Gajeel, he's been so nice to me after he apologiezed from pranking me last year. Plus I heard he's a good singer!"

"What?! Gajeel" Lucy laughed

"Mhmm." Levy smiled. "What about you?"

"Who me? I'm not going. I'm skipping it." Lucy says proudly

"What?!" Both girls shriek

"I don't know who to ask, and besides I have tons of homework to do."

"Alright, if you say so…" The girls sighed.

The girls walked Lucy back to her apartment. They seemed disappointed that their friend won't be joining them at the dance.

"Bye! I'll see you in class tomorrow!" They said as they waved goodbye to each other.

Lucy took one step into her apartment when she felt as if someone else was there with her.

"Oh no, not again." Lucy sighed to herself.

She flicked on the lights and saw Natsu rummaging through Lucy's desk.

"What are you doing?!" Lucy yelled at him

"I'm just looking for your old geometry notes." He says while still rummaging. "I need help with that class."

"Oh, you should have told me I had them in my locker at school."

"Really?" Natsu stands back up. "Well, I guess I'll head out then, sorry for breaking in again." Natsu says as he walks towards the door.

"No no no! Stay!" Lucy stops him "It's nice to have some company around." She smiled

Lucy and Natsu sat at the table for dinner. They talked for hours about Lucy's past and how Natsu is always getting into trouble when he pranks the administrators.

"You know its good talking to you Luce" Natsu finally says. "You're a really great friend."

Lucy blushed, "Thank you" , she smiled

At the very moment Lucy had another idea.

"I can take Natsu to Sadie's" she said quietly to herself

"What was that?"

"Oh no! he heard me!" Lucy thought

"Oh I ummm…" Lucy stammered as she began to turn red . "I was just thinking…or wondering…If…if…"

"Awh c'mon out with it already." Natsu demanded

Now Lucy's face was bright red.

"C'mon Lucy get ahold of yourself. Just tell him already!" she thought to herself

Lucy took in a big gulp of air.

"WILL YOU GO TO SADIE'S WITH ME?!"

There was a moment of silence between the both of them. Natsu stood up and tried to register what was just asked of him.

Immediately seeing negative results, Lucy began to apologize. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! You don't have to say yes if you don't want to. I'm sure you have other things probably planned!" She nervously laughed.

Then Natsu began to laugh hysterically

"Oh my gosh!" He yelled as he held onto his stomach from the laughter

Lucy, now looking annoyed stood up and said, "You know, you don't have to say yes, but you don't have to laugh at me either."

Taking steps toward her, Natsu began to settle his laughter. "No, no it's not that, it's just that you looked so funny when you just asked me out!"

Natsu opened his arms for a hug. "I'd love to go to the dance with you Lucy."

"Great, then it's settled," Lucy said as she hugged him "I'm going to the dance!"

*FRIDAY NIGHT*

"Where is he, he's late!" Lucy said while pacing back and forth in her apartment.

She was wearing a red dress that fell to her feet and had a side slit rising up to her middle thigh. She had picked this dress mainly for Natsu since it was his favorite color.

Suddenly Lucy heard a knock on her door. She picked up her dress and scurried over to the door.

"It's about time Nats-"

Lucy stopped talking when she looked at her date. Natsu was wearing a white dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, he had a black vest over it and a black tie to match it. Of course, he couldn't leave with his favorite white scarf his dad gave to him. In his hand, Natsu carried a bouquet of Sunflowers, Lucy's favorite flower.

"I know uh…you asked me on the date but my dad always said if I ever go on a date with a beautiful girl, to give her flowers." Natsu said with a toothy grin.

"Thank you Natsu." Lucy blushed. "They're beautiful"

Natsu blushed as he gave her the flowers. "Well c'mon now, let's party!" He said as he took her by the hand.

Lucy couldn't help but have butterflies as they headed to the school's dance.

When they arrived they were surrounded with booming music and bright lights. Lucy spotted Levy with Gajeel sitting at a table with Juvia and Gray.

"You guys look gorgeous!" Lucy gushed over her friend's dresses.

"Thanks you too! I mean who knew Natsu could shine like a bright penny!" Levy teased.

Natsu scratched the back of his head and laughed. "I know, it's not every day when you guys see me like this huh!"

Lucy looked back at Natsu. He really did look very handsome, and she could see his muscles outlined from his shirt.

"Oh no, don't tell me I'm falling for this dork!" Lucy thought to herself

"Ahem" Juvia smirked at Lucy

"Oh my gosh Juvia!" Lucy smiled hoping she wasn't just now blushing. "You look beautiful!"

Lucy began to admire Juvia's outfit. She was wearing a glittery navy blue dress with her hair in a retro style.

"Wow Juvia, you really went all out!" Lucy exclaimed

"Anything for my darling Gray!" Juvia said as she locked arms with her date.

"I think I'm going to hurl with all this lovey dovey affection." Gajeel groaned.

Everyone laughed. It seemed like everyone was really enjoying themselves.

"I'm so glad I didn't stay home." Lucy thought to herself

"C'mon guys! Let's dance!" Natsu yelled as he forced everyone up.

The group made its way to the dancefloor right next to Erza and Jellal. The couple couldn't keep their eyes off each other as they danced.

"They sure do make a cute couple" Lucy said to Natsu

"Yeah, they sure do." He agreed.

At that moment, the DJ began to play a slow-dance song. Everyone around them began to dance with their dates. Both Nastu and Lucy looked at each other terrified.

" I…Uh…don't know how to slow dance." Lucy confessed.

"Ne neither." Natsu nervously laughed. "But I think …it umm…goes something like this."

Natsu gently grabbed onto Lucy's waist.

"I…think you have to put your arms around my neck." He stammered

"Oh…okay." Lucy nervously followed

"And we have to get a little closer." He said as he gently pulled her closer to him. "There we go." He smiled

The couple swayed to the music, blushing and smiling at each other.

Lucy couldn't stop thinking about what a great guy Natsu was. "He's always there for me whenever I need help or if I'm sad." She thought to herself, " I honestly don't think I could live without him."

Feeling safe and warm, Lucy rested her head on Natsu's shoulders.

"Hey Natsu?" she said as she looked up at him

"Hmm?"

"I'm really having a fun-time here with you."

Natsu blushed, "You know, I'm glad it was you who asked me to the dance." He admits.

"Really?" Lucy said softly

"Really." Natsu said as he gently kissed the top of Lucy's head.

"I'm glad it was you."


End file.
